Tertiary amines containing organosilyl groups are particularly suitable as bonding agents for glass and other materials. These amines also have a wide range of uses for the treatment of fabrics and for personal care products.
A process for preparing silylorganoamines is likewise disclosed by EP 0 531 948 B1, which discloses a specific process for preparing secondary and tertiary amines containing organosilyl groups by contacting silylorganoamines with palladium monoxide as catalyst. Although the process leads to virtually quantitative conversion of the starting materials, the amines prepared by the process according to EP 0 531 948 B1 have to be subjected to a further work-up, e.g. a distillation, in order to obtain the desired purity and product concentration.